villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sonny Burch (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Sonny Burch is the one of the two main antagonists (alongside Ghost) of the 2018 Marvel film Ant-Man and the Wasp. He is an infamous black-market dealer with many connections who desires to steal technology from Hank Pym in order to bring profits to himself and his gang. He was portrayed by Walton Goggins, who also played Billy Crash in Django Unchained, Lee Russell in Vice Principals, and Mathias Vogel in Tomb Raider. Biography Burch first appears when Hope Van Dyne, under the alias "Susan", arrives at his restaurant in order to buy a part for her father Hank Pym. As it turns out, Hank intends to use the part for his laboratory (which can be miniaturized) to open up a portal to the quantum realm in order to save Hope's mother Janet (who is trapped inside the Quantum Realm). However, Burch reveals that, because of his FBI contact Stoltz, he knows Hope has been lying about her identity and how she and her father have been building quantum tech. He then offers to strike a deal with Hope so that he can profit from selling quantum energy, although Hope refuses. In response, Burch refuses to give her the part yet keeps the money anyways as compensation for him not revealing their true identities. While attempting to leave the restaurant, and also ordering his minions to find out who Hope and her father are working with (reasoning that if they wouldn't sell to him they must be dealing with someone else), Hope dons her Wasp suit and easily defeats Burch's henchmen while taking the part for herself, outraging him. However, Ghost then appears and steals both the part and Hank Pym's miniature lab from Wasp, Pym, and Ant-Man. Witnessing this, Burch angrily orders his men to track down the lab and kill anyone who stands in their way. Burch eventually tracks down Lang's business partners Luis, Dave and Kurt, who revealed that the trio are currently in the house of Bill Foster, whose adoptive daughter Ava happens to be Ghost and that she plans to use the lab to cure herself of a condition that she suffered following an accident that caused her parents' demise. With this information, Burch informs his contact Stoltz at the FBI. However, Luis warns Lang, who rushes home due to his house arrest, which leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested and for their lab to be taken by Burch. However, Lang managed to help break Hope and Pym free from custody and retrieve the lab from Burch, much to the latter's anger. The trio then set the plot of using the lab to open up the portal to save Janet. However, Burch and his men arrive to stop this, forcing Lang and Hope fight back against them while Pym finally rescues Janet from the quantum energy. Janet then used her extracted quantum power to cure Ava of her condition, and Burch ends up being apprehended by Ant-Man and Wasp (with the help from Luis, Dave and Kurt). With Burch and his men finally arrested, Lang and the Pym family decide to work more on the quantum energy in an effort to find a permanent cure for Ava. Unfortunately, the Pym family gets killed by Thanos' death wave while Lang ends up being trapped in the quantum realm, much to his distraught. It is unknown whether Burch has perished away to his death by Thanos' death wave alongside half of the universe's populace or not. Personality As an infamous crime lord, Burch has proven himself to be quite greedy and opportunistic in nature; upon hearing of Pym's technology that can be quite beneficial for his own purposes, he decided to steal it; even double-crossing Pym's daughter's Hope by arranging both her and her father to be arrested by the FBI. However, like all villains, his greed proved to be his downfall as his obsession towards Pym's lab has allowed both Hope and Lang to defeat him and and his men before having them arrested for their crimes. Gallery SonnyBurch.png|Sonny at the restaraunt. Sonny Burch.JPG|Burch laughing while chasing Wasp and Luis. Trivia *Despite sharing the role of the main antagonist, Burch serves as the greater threat as he wanted to make money by selling Pym's technology to potentially dangerous bidders and taking out anyone in his way with no remorse, whereas Ghost merely wanted Pym's technology to cure her own condition. Navigation pl:Sonny Burch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Criminals Category:Opportunists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Thugs Category:Non-Action Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighter Category:Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incriminators Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gangsters Category:Provoker Category:Mastermind Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Mobsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Cowards